


Unforseen

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 (Remake), Some Plot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silence. Something Leon knew very little of throughout this horror-filled night.But when the R.P.D suddenly becomes a hushed haven of the dead - quite literally so - the young rookie cannot help but wonder how the desecrated precinct had somehow become the safest place to be in the Hell that was Raccoon City when he finds the indefinitely dead bodies of zombies and Lickers littering the building.Who was killing off all the infected? Though, more importantly -why?





	Unforseen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Yes. It's me, ya gal, the walking disaster herself.  
>  ***Eyes 'What Holds A Ladder To A Wall?' nervously***  
>  Oh, uh... yeah, just-- just forget about that fic for a minute. Have some non-related cute, pointless shit instead.  
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Curiosity killed the cat.

Leon was well aware that he shouldn't be questioning it; he knew that he shouldn't wonder why it had happened. _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth,_ as they say.

The worn-out rookie immediately began to notice the drastic change in atmosphere when the R.P.D had begun to slowly become more silent, eerily so - even more dead than it already was. His adrenaline-filled mind picked up on a few oddities as he continued his progression around the desecrated precinct.

Leon had started catching onto the peculiar change when he found himself running into very few - and even lack thereof - barbaric encounters with the zombies. The infected's numbers had drastically become... lessened? Initially, Leon thought he was just imagining it all - his weary brain was so run down and overwhelmed from this traumatic Hell of a night, it wouldn't have surprised him if that was the case. The change was so subtle that Leon had merely believed himself to be adjusting to the insanity of the place. 

The crushed, mangled corpses sprawled along the many floors and walls of the police station begged to differ. 

Even the Lickers had befallen the same cruel fate as many of the zombies - it had taken Leon a few moments to realize that the butchered body that had been reduced to an accumulation of bloodied mush and dilapidated bones that was piled underneath a fallen vending machine was, in fact, that of a Licker's. The blond was by no means a complete fool - he remembers that the machine had once been standing - untouched - to the side of the corridor when he had last traversed through here. Now it was a smashed, dented mess - having been entirely removed from its previous location to now serve as that Licker's tombstone - in the center of the hallway. 

The vending machine hadn't simply fallen onto the Licker.  _Something_ must have propelled it at the poor, unsuspecting fucker. Leon wasn't certain if he wanted to know what had done it - but he couldn't prevent his mind from swimming with unanswered questions.

As time dragged on, more corpses made themselves known; non-walking corpses, that is. So much so that, at this current time, Leon hadn't come across a single zombie nor Licker. No abrupt attacks, no deafening screeches, no snarling growls. Nothing at all in at least the past half hour, and Leon had been actively travelling about the R.P.D hallways, searching for and obtaining resources and equipment, just as he had been for the past while.

Leon was undoubtedly fearful of what it could be that was causing all of this destruction, yet cautiously thankful. Thankful that not only had the chaos created a clear, safer path for Leon to get by; but thankful that he had not actually run into whatever the Hell it was that had caused it all. Leon, at first, had desperately hoped that it was a human interference - that perhaps a special forces squad or unit had finally been sent in - until he saw the severity and uniqueness of the ruthless deaths that most of the zombies and Lickers had suffered. The Licker squished under the vending machine stood out to him profoundly. 

Yeah - there was no way that this gory mess was the result of any kind of living human or humans; not even an entire squad of armed forces could perform such elaborate, gruesome deaths. _Something_ was trampling around in this precinct with Leon, and despite his eager curiosity, he wasn't too keen to find out what exactly it was, lest he join the grisly line of dead bodies it had left about. After his first encounter with the terrifying Lickers, he knew this night was probably going to offer him much more horrors beyond the walking dead.

It had been a little while of further exploration of the remarkably quiet R.P.D that Leon had finally heard it. The rookie was currently recuperating within the main hall, guilt-ridden eyes desperately trying to avoid Marvin's limp corpse that lay still upon the ground near the reception desk he was currently standing at. He was organizing his newly acquired equipment; grenades, ammo, herbs and a  W-870 shotgun. It was a magnificent run, to say the least - greatly assisted by the lack of trudging foes he hadn't come across. Ammo was in abundance now, and he had plenty of means for first aid should he need it later on. 

Leon's heart pulses to an immediate halt, his entire body tensing when the reverberating echo of something unmistakably large stomps somewhere nearby, seemingly from behind him. Leon's mind instantly pins it down to being whatever the Hell it was that was brutally murdering everything within the police station, and the rookie doesn't have a moment to plan his next move when he twists his body around and lands his quaking gaze on easily the most terrifying thing he's seen this night.

An extremely tall, large and darkly-clothed 'man' emerges from the enveloping darkness of the east hallway - craning its head and locking eyes with Leon. Its malformed face was dark and gruff, with ghostly pale and piercing eyes that peered from beneath a black fedora. Despite its humanoid appearance, Leon knew this thing was far from human - and whatever the fuck it was, it was marching right for him; eyes steeled and flashing with something sinister. 

_"Jesus Christ!"_

Leon is gone in an instant. He swiftly grabs the last flash grenade he had left upon the reception desk and makes a bolt for it, grimacing in both terror and disgust when he accidentally stumbles over Lieutenant Branagh's dead body - but he does not fall. Instead, he makes a desperate rush to the library, slamming through the door, causing it to bang open with an obnoxious smack of wood against the plaster of the wall. 

The booming footsteps of that monster looms close behind him. 

The blond rushes past the large table in the center of the room, awkwardly pushing and shoving away the chairs in his path, cursing low beneath his breath. Wide eyes lock onto the ladder to right side of the room, and he wastes absolutely no time in darting and jumping onto it and pulling himself up. It's not until he reaches the top that the thing following him slams through the door that Leon had come in through, briefly staring blankly around the room in mild confusion, before locking its gaze upwards onto Leon's form rushing around the top level of the library. 

It moves slowly - calculative - no longer stomping as it carefully treads past and around the large bookcase, moving in tandem to Leon. Rather than making an effort to climb up and chase after him, it instead chooses to move itself near where Leon does from below, not once removing its deadpan gaze from the rookie's panicked form. 

"Shit, shit, _shit, shit--!"_ Leon could do nothing to calm his rapidly beating heart other than chanting wildly to himself, heading left instead of right towards the door that would lead to the upper levels of the main hall, where he had just been. The rookie was far too terrified to pay attention to what the weird monster was doing, nor was he calm enough to think and question whether or not the direction that he was headed was a wise choice - after all, the weakened wooden floor in the other direction had easily snapped and broken below him the last time he'd been up here, surely the unnerving creaking of wood steadily getting louder and louder as he sprinted onward would be a clear indicator--

_Snap!_

_\--..._ That going this way was a _horrible idea._

 _"--Aagh!"_ Leon grunts loudly, crying out as the wooden floor consumes him whole as it breaks apart completely from beneath him, plunging the rookie back down to the library's lower level. The blond braces himself for impact, cringing with eyes slammed shut as he curls his arms around his head as he awaits his back to smash into the solid-hard ground. _Again._

Leon doesn't hit the floor.

 _"Oof--!"_ The blond lands onto something much softer, wheezing with a few hacking coughs as the dust from the broken wood invades his lungs. He heaves, shaking his head, uncaring of his current predicament as he tries to regain himself. The unanticipated sensation of something shifting against him causes him to freeze, his breathing and heart-rate suddenly dropping. 

The young male quivers, his whole form coated in splinters of wood and dust as he carefully unravels his arms from around his head, his chin still pressed protectively against his chest as he slowly opens his shaking eyes. He steadily tilts his head to the side, coming face to face with black leather, of which was also covered in Leon's disaster of falling through the floorboards. The rookie averts his gaze upward, blue eyes finding themselves exchanging stares with none other than the very same monster he had been running from. 

Leon swallows harshly, mouth going dry, unable to move or speak as he slowly sinks his head into his shoulders in dismay.

It had caught him. It  _knew_ the wood was going to break and it had fucking caught him in its arms. The rookie cop shivers slightly at the thought, opening his mouth to say something, to protest, but no words come out - instead he simply clenches and moves his jaw in an awkward manner, his pathetic attempt at trying to speak. Whatever he was dealing with - it was intelligent, smart. He tries shuffling out of its grip, the action clearly futile, as Leon feels a firm but painless squeeze to his neck, a decent enough warning for Leon to stop his efforts.

Leon allows himself to be subdued - for now.

Then, every thought; every urge to try and escape, to survive, completely flies out of Leon's head, when the creature slowly lifts a gloved hand - briefly moving it away when Leon flinches at the action - to carefully and gently...

Pat Leon's head? The blond blinks - startled - lips trembling, eyes glassy as he stares mindlessly ahead at a random spot on the wall, when he realizes that it was mindfully dusting off his head, patting away all of the wood and splinters that had been entangled in his hair from his little mishap.

 _"--U-Uhm--...?"_ Leon stutters in shock, subconsciously gripping the tight leather of its trench coat when it readjusts Leon comfortably in its massive arms, pressing the rookie closer against its chest. Cradling him. Leon's breathing is shaky as his mind attempts to register what the _fuck_ was going on, unable to grasp the dramatic change of scenario; to go from almost being eaten alive to cradled in a large man's arms was immensely dizzying. The rookie was unsure if he was dreaming all of this, or if maybe he had been killed after all and his soul had been sent to some weird ass Hell. 

Enamored, the peculiar creature uses that same hand to - without any warning - lightly caress Leon's dirtied face, tracing leisurely along his defined cheekbones and pronounced jawline, before seeking to thread its fingers through his hair, repeatedly stroking the blond strands. It appears particularly entranced with Leon's longer bang, as it pinches it between its leather-clad fingers, tipping its head to the side in a perplexed manner. Leon is completely frozen in its arms, not daring to move.

Was... Was it  _purring?_

Leon doesn't make any attempt to move a muscle, scared he might just anger it, as he allows it to indulge in touching him; it was petting Leon as though he was a spooked animal of some sort. It showed no intention of hurting him, at least - but Leon was still too shocked into fear to completely ignore the possibility. Its benign touches become a little more excited, the blond's lack of protest seeming to egg it on further. Leon huffs with squinted eyes when it begins tugging - though not painfully - at his hair, its intention remaining harmless enough thus far.

The sudden sensation of cold leather brushing against his lips causes Leon to jerk back in surprise, an action of which he instantly regrets as he peers fearfully up at the man holding him.

Surprisingly, it doesn't appear annoyed at Leon's reaction, more so displeased - but... not at Leon? It tilts its head backward and away from him ever-so-slightly, eyeing the small human in its arms as it appears to briefly ponder its actions. Instead of lashing out or reacting negatively, it grunts out a soft noise, trying to re-initiate the action of touching Leon's lips - much slower and less eagerly this time. The rookie tentatively allows it, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red when a thumb presses chastely against his lower lip, its gentle stroking ever tender and caring.  

Leon feels both his heart and eyelids flutter, cheeks flaring, as he peers up at the creature through his lashes, mouth slightly parted as it continues its endeavor of rubbing the soft skin of the blond's red lips. The look Leon gives the 'man' seems to stir up something from within it, as it makes an approving, deep rumble and leans down to his face, leather fingers grasping the rookie's chin and lifting his head as he seeks to affectionately nuzzle the younger. It presses its nose against Leon's cheek, ice cold meeting red hot, as Leon clasps his eyes shut tightly, breath hitching in surprise. 

It doesn't do much else other than nudging against the smaller male, gliding its nose up to his hair, inhaling, as it rubs against the soft, blond locks. Warm, careful, kind - this creature was nothing but. 

 _What was happening? What in God's name was going on?_ Was this really the same thing that had been killing the zombies? The Lickers? Had it been watching Leon? Following him around and helping him out? What even _was_ this thing?

Leon shudders, the questions still running wildly within his addled brain as the creature carefully moves Leon's head to the side so it could have access to the rookie's pale - but lightly bruised and reddened - neck. Leon barely notices when it decides to sit itself upon the ground, flopping down carelessly with a loud thump as it sprawls Leon across its lap, still staring down at Leon's throat, of which the rookie kept revealed, lest he accidentally pissed this thing off. The creature seemed to be absolutely mesmerized by Leon, every touch and stare was filled with so much adoration and care. Like a child with a brand new toy on Christmas day.

But this thing didn't seem to treat Leon like some inanimate object. It was greatly mindful and aware that Leon was, in fact, a living creature that could be hurt and - if it wasn't careful enough - killed. The blond was but a fragile doll in its arms compared to its massive form and mighty strength. While ecstatic to be holding the rookie, it seemed to know that if it input too much strength, it could do some serious damage. It even took into consideration what Leon wanted, only acting further when the blond allowed it to.

At this point, the rookie doubted this thing would actually try and hurt him even if he tried to escape, but Leon was hardly going to fight against a creature that could not only easily tear him apart, but also, a creature so... kind? Caring? It held Leon as though he was something truly precious, to be treasured and taken care of. Leon could tell that from every soft caress and gentle touch - even if its exploration was eager and full of excitement - that there was nothing rough, cruel or malicious behind its actions.

The hotness of Leon's cheeks increases tenfold when that same adventurous hand splays itself along his neck then, fingers whispering across the grime-covered skin kindly. The hand is soon replaced with a mouth, and Leon feels anxiety spike crazily within him as he expects a bite - a savage tearing of flesh and bones, but it doesn't happen. The creature instead ghosts its frigid, dry lips along his jugular, a questioning noise escaping it as it jolts back slightly, as though it had come across something unexpected. Leon mimics the action, holding his breath and shutting his eyes tightly, quivering with renewed fright. 

What was wrong? Why did it react like that? Was it going to hurt him? Had Leon been wrong?

The feeling of something exceptionally bitter and cold pressing right against his neck elicits a sharp gasp from Leon, who startles at the action, bright eyes opening wide to peer at what it was. Leon gulps dryly, his blush spreading to his neck at the sight of the creature, no longer wearing the fedora, pressing its ear curiously to Leon's neck. Listening. 

The silence of the library is deafening, the blond completely unmoving as the creature slowly moves back, unblinking, as its eyes trace down to Leon's torso thoughtfully. 

"Uh--..." Leon twitches, lips pursing, when the creature interrupts him as it presses its ear to Leon's chest now, expression just as blank as it has been since Leon had first seen it. Once again, it listens, remaining unnaturally still. Leon cannot help but heave a long sigh of relief at the returning sound of its approving, low rumbles - the creature purring again as -  Leon assumes - it listens to his racing heartbeat. Proof that he was alive, unlike the infected that mindlessly wandered the city.

Despite it all, the relief from the situation results in Leon chuckling quietly, heart stuttering in his chest when the creature lifts its head and shoots its gaze to him in surprise, the sound taking it aback. Leon's smile is slanted, lips quivering nervously, as the creature cocks its head to the side curiously. For the first time, it blinks, but only once, when Leon's chuckle turns into an amused, genuine sound. 

"You-- eh... You're definitely not like _them,_ then, are you..?" Leon questions anxiously, his voice low as his brows knot together, though his small smile remains upon his face, as the creature huffs out a deep, disapproving rumble, a hand reaching out to carefully cup Leon's cheek.

Well, that certainly answers that question. 

"That was you, then? You killed all the zombies, didn't you? And the Lickers?" Another deep purr follows his question, the creature now seeking to wrap its arms around Leon's entire form as it - _he_ \- tightly embraces the smaller male. Leon cannot stop himself from resting his head against his chest, a calming wave of security and peace washing over his previously terrified mind. Leon couldn't deny that he felt safe, he was convinced now that the big guy wasn't going to hurt him - this creature had  _helped him._ He was cuddling and nuzzling Leon like an affectionate cat. Whoever the hell this guy truly was, a threat didn't seemed to be among the options.

"Will you help me, then?" Leon isn't sure what prompted him to ask the question, it just slipped out. He bites his lip, worrying the skin, not even sure if this thing could properly understand him, but the raspy grunt that emits from the creature's lips is proof enough. Leon cannot stop himself from cracking a grin then, not even realizing he had grabbed at the creature's arms excitedly, sitting up, no longer bothered as the man buries his head into the crook of Leon's neck, grumbling.

"Alright, big guy. Once you're done being needy, I'll need to give you a name, then we'll need to get moving."

The soft flow of breath brushing his neck as the gentle giant huffs out a cold breath makes Leon chuckle softly once more, the blond suddenly eager to get moving as he tries to push out of the creature's grip, who grunts in protest, but eventually relents its hold.

It seems this night wasn't going to end so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT:** The brilliant [Little_Geecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Geecko/pseuds/Little_Geecko) has made the **cutest** fanart ever based on this fic - PLEASE check it out here if you want to die happily of cuteness overload: <https://twitter.com/Little_Geecko/status/1101388096636182529>
> 
> Me: ***Dead eyed, unmoving, as I write a long-ass fic where Leon is tormented and abused by a creature that doesn't understand how to love.* " . . . " ******
> 
> Also me: ***Slamming my desk repeatedly, wheezing, as I write the Tyrant patting Leon.*** _"YES. FUCKING. **FUUUUCK.** GOOD. SHIT."_  
> 'Whaltaw?' has been intense as all balls to write and I needed to fill the void that is my soul with something.


End file.
